


December 22nd, Secret Santa

by PrussiaSheiala



Series: Christmas Oneshots 2019 [22]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Misunderstandings, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaSheiala/pseuds/PrussiaSheiala
Summary: Mark is getting sex toy with googly eyes from his Secret Santa, and he doesn't know how to deal with it.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: Christmas Oneshots 2019 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558273
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	December 22nd, Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing:  
> Mark x Jackson  
> Secret Santa

Mark stared at the screamingly pink dildo in front of him in shock, and the googly eyes of said sex toy… stared back.

His eyes went to the note that had dropped out of the presents as he opened it, in fucking comic sans it said 'It is an exact match, think of me?'

For a few seconds, Mark tried to really take in what was going on, he wanted to scream "I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO YOU ARE?!" The worst part was that it wasn't even the first sex toy he had gotten in the last 2 weeks.

It was a dumb secret Santa that he had helped plan for their office, he thought it would be something cute and sweet, what he had not expected. What he didn't expect were various sex toys to arrive in cute little gifts.

The first had been a cock rock, also with googly eyes in a pretty candy cane colour, with the note 'you drive me so insane that I need this to really enjoy it.'

Mark was extremely creeped out, mainly cause there were only two young males in the company, that being him and Jackson, who was his boyfriend, so that was out of the idea for who it was. Meaning that it was one of the creepy old men that had decided to give Mark a look into their old creepy mind.

Why was this happening?

The next toy had been a pair of handcuffs, again with those dumb googly eyes, with the note 'I would love to tie you up and edge you until neither of us can take it anymore? Will you let me?' Mark wanted to scream loudly 'NO YOU OLD CREEP!'

It was really starting to stress him out, the fact that he had no idea who were leaving him those gifts, who were trying to get into his pants even tho everybody should know very well that Mark loved Jackson so much.

He had started spending all of his breaks sitting his petite ass on his boyfriend's lap, giving everybody who even got close to them the stink eye. Not trusting anybody close to them, to not be a damn pervert about to try for his ass!

Jackson didn't seem to mind that his boyfriend was suddenly much more clingy, instead just enjoying feeding the pretty American chocolates from his own secret Santa gift.

The reason that Jackson probably didn't mind was the fact that Mark hadn't actually told him what he was getting for Secret Santa, it didn't cause he was trying to hide something from Jackson, of course, it wasn't, but he didn't want the other man to have to worry about whoever was trying to sex Mark up. He wanted to figure it out himself and then kick them down the nearest set of stairs for ever daring to do something so creepy.

It didn't stop at the handcuffs, of course, it didn't. The next present had been a pretty and soft blindfold, again with the dumb googly eyes, and the note saying 'Trust me?' again Mark wanted to throw the fucking paper at anybody who was close to him and scream "WHAT ABOUT NO CREEP?"

Mark had tried to figure out who it was who would be dumb enough to hit on a man with a boyfriend, and who would be so fucking creepy about it, at the same time also put googly eyes on it? In other circumstances, maybe yes Mark would have found it funny, but at that moment he just found it creepy.

The fourth and last gift had been the dildo he had a staredown with, it was the company Christmas party, and only 30 minutes later they would have to actually reveal who were each person's Secret Santa and all he could think about was some creepy old man trying to hit on him or grope him while he was revealing it.

There was only one option… they would have to run away and leave the country behind, change names and identities. He counted Jackson as part of that, cause there was no damn way in hell he was leaving without his boyfriend!

Jackson did not want to leave "Markie please, just until after the Secret Santa reveal, then we can leave if you are feeling bad. Come hug?" 

Mark never had the ability to turn down his boyfriend when he was giving those puppy eyes, especially when he opened his strong well-trained arms to offer him a hug, Jackson hugs were the best hugs in the world.

"Promise me that if I commit murder, you run away with me and change our names?"

"Always love."

Jackson really was the best.

That opinion changed very drastically 30 minutes later at the reveal of Secret Santa names, he was gonna kill Jackson, there was no other way to go around it. That was the only option, his boyfriend had to die.

Jackson was his Secret Santa, all through all of it… Jackson had been the person who had left him all the sex toys.

It wasn't some creep.

Jackson just wanted to have kinky sex.

"Mark, I am sorry!" Mark was trying to beat him up with a pillow, as Jackson just laughed at his much more petite boyfriend. 

"I hate you so much!"

"I am sorry!" more laughing as Jackson grabbed him around the waist so he could pin Mark to their bed, "I thought you knew it was me! You were the one who made the Secret Santa, so I thought it was your way of making sure that I got you."

"It was done randomly! I don't know who anybody has,you dick!"

"Oooh… You must have thought somebody was real creepy."

"YOU THINK!?"

Mark was all red in his face from anger as he pouted up at Jackson who was still pinning him down with a grin "So you were talking about some dick… would you like some of this one? I make the creep factor up for you."

**Author's Note:**

> We are still behind, I am sorry! I will finish this I promise
> 
> Tommorrows pairing:  
> Yoongi x Hoseok  
> Christmas Tree
> 
> If you want to chat or just see what stupid stuff I got myself stuck in this time here:  
> [My writing twitter](https://twitter.com/PrussiaSheiala)  
> [ My Kpop YouTube / Last Week Kpop News ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCv_HrTXOP68zP0ZtXASF1zw?view_as=subscriber)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/LadyPrussia)


End file.
